AusLiv Drabbles
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A collection of moments and drabbles all dedicated to the rockstar and starlet, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney! Nothing but funny, sad, and sweet ficlets that will make you laugh and warm your heart. Warning: Some chapters will include Dez. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Ch 1: Dress Up

**"AusLiv Drabbles"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Austin & Ally" or "Liv and Maddie". "Austin & Ally" and "Liv and Maddie" are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I'm in such a writing mood, I figured I'd make these drabbles, featuring my cross-fandom OTP, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney! BTW, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney are characters portrayed and owned by Ross Lynch and Dove Cameron respectively. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Dress Up<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna come out here..." A guy said inside the dressing room.<p>

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" A girl said cheerfully inside the dressing room as well.

The couple who were both speaking to each other were dressing up somewhere in a Halloween store, where the two lovebirds were busy prepping up for a huge Halloween Party they were throwing around Liv's entire neighborhood. She was always pressuring her boyfriend to attend over and over again, until one day, he finally decided to give in to Liv's deal. Sure she was a little pushy, but that's the reason why 'he' liked Liv. It was always because she was pushy in a cute adorable way.

However, Liv's boyfriend had second thoughts about this party.

"There's no way I'm coming out wearing something that you gave me." He replied.

"Look, it's only for one night." Liv assured him, "After this, you won't have to do anything like this again."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Liv replied.

"All right," He sighed.

After one big sigh, the couple came out of their separate dressing rooms altogether.

The person who came out first was Liv Rooney, who was dressed like a male rockstar with a leather jacket, blue shirt, ratty jeans and a boyish coif that made her look like a guy. In fact, she almost looked like a splitting image of the rock-star herself.

And the next person who came out was Liv's rock-star boyfriend, Austin Moon...

...

...

...

...who was dressed up like Liv Rooney.

Austin couldn't imagine that he had to dress like a woman in front of everyone in the store. The wig that he was wearing looked very similar to Liv's haircut. And with the makeup he put on, he looked too much like a streetwalker at night. Especially with the flashy, glittery red dress that he sport

"I can't believe you had to make me dress like a chick." Austin sighed.

"Well, it was either that or dress up as the zombie grandma." Liv smirked.

"I hate this so much." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't go Mr. Grumpy on me." Liv smirked as she caressed his chin, "You know if you stick with me throughout the rest of the entire party, I might have a little Halloween surprise for you later on tonight. You know, when no one's around."

Austin had shuddered when she felt Liv's soft fingers go down from his chin to his chest. Besides being pushy in a cute away, Austin never knew for a fact that Liv was also a flirtatious woman. After all, how could he ever deny a beautiful face like hers?

Even though he hated having to dress up like his girlfriend, at least the result would be well worth it to Austin since Liv wanted to frisk him.

"You know what?" Austin said, referring to Liv's question, "I think I might like that, _Austin Moon_."

"Glad you thought so, _Liv Rooney_." Liv smirked to him in response.

Something told him that this Halloween Party might not be as bad as it seems. With Liv by his side, it was gonna be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did everyone think?<strong>

**Anyone wanna see more Liv and Austin? Well, don't worry, because more drabbles of them will be coming soon! So stay tuned and give me feedback if you can!**

**Oh, BTW, happy 19th birthday to Dove Cameron of "Liv and Maddie"! Love ya, girl!**


	2. Ch 2: Should've Never Brought Him Here

**"AusLiv Drabbles"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Austin & Ally" or "Liv and Maddie". "Austin & Ally" and "Liv and Maddie" are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I'm in such a writing mood, I figured I'd make these drabbles, featuring my cross-fandom OTP, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney! BTW, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney are characters portrayed and owned by Ross Lynch and Dove Cameron respectively. Anyway, here we go!**

**P.S.: This is just in case Austin had never confessed his love to Ally in "Relationships and Red Carpets".**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Should've Never Brought Him Here<br>**

* * *

><p>Somewhere at The Peppy Rainbow, Stevens Point most trendy hot spot and frozen yogurt place, Liv Rooney and her boyfriend Austin Moon were busy kicking back and sharing what seemed to be strawberry frozen yogurt with whipped cream on top. It was perhaps another one of their date nights whenever Austin wasn't busy with his music career or Liv with her film career. Either way, it was an escape for both of them.<p>

"Mmmmm, this is awesome." Austin smirked. "Thanks for suggesting this place to me. I think I might have to keep coming back here."

"Well, you know you can always thank me for that." Liv shrugged as she blushed. "They have the best flavors here."

Meanwhile, Austin looked to the side for some reason.

"I don't know about you, Liv," Austin replied. "But I think Dez seems to enjoy himself."

The person Austin and Liv was looking at was Dez, whose mouth was on fire. Not to mention, he was running around the entire store like a madman who took too much crack on a daily basis.

"AAAAAGH!" Dez screamed, "THIS GHOST PEPPER ICE CREAM BUUUUUUURNS!"

And just like that, Dez ran out of the froyo shop, still acting like a madman. Liv felt a little bothered by that to be exact.

"We shouldn't never brought him here." Liv reminded him.

"I'll make a note of that." Austin nodded as they went back to their froyo.

It was a good idea that Austin and Liv was sharing their moment together, but when it has to involve Austin's red-headed best friend, it was a bad idea no matter how they'd put it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, truth is. I had to include Dez in here, because I figured it would cause a lot of hilarity in this chapter. So some of these drabbles will include Dez. That is, if you want to see more of him!<br>**

**More AusLiv drabbles coming soon. Until then, feedbacks are welcome and I'm gonna make, make, make me do a double take. BAM!  
><strong>


End file.
